A Magical Equestria Adventure
by adventurewinx
Summary: The Trix curse the Tree of Harmony, and the Winx get sucked in to Equestria! They meet the mane six, but soon learn the land is in peril! Will they combine their powers to save Equestria? And the whole universe? It's an adventure full of comedy, adventure, magic and true friendship!
1. A New Dimension

**Hi guys! Another crossover comin up your sleeves! Enjoy!**

The bell rang, students swarmed around the whole campus around the light halls. Bloom and Stella were walking to the Realm Class, where they learn about the realms they have never heard before.

Bloom breathed excitedly, and Stella said "Calm down, would you?" She said in a nice way.

Bloom looked at Stella with a happy look on her face "Come on, Stella. I never heard of other realms before! I get to learn about them now!"'

Stella winked "Now, go for it!" Bloom smiled, her eyes twinkled with her powers.

Soon, Bloom and Stella opened the doors to the Realms Class, and saw Flora wave to them.

Bloom and Stella walked to the seats next to Flora and sat beside her. "So, excited for the first time, Bloom?"  
Bloom smiled "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

But this moment was interrupted when the doors busted open, and Grizelda entered "I'm sorry, but we all have something important around here!"

The whole class stopped talking and looked at Ms. Grizelda. She walked to her desk slowly and said "Today we are going to learn about realms."

Bloom took out her notebook and grabbed a pencil, and took down notes and noted Realms. Ms. Grizelda continued.

"Today, we will learn about a realm called, Equestria." Bloom looked up, and murmured to herself "Equestria?" Stella yawned.

Ms. Grizelda continued "This incredible realm was overrun by ponies, and magical creatures. I believe no fairy can activate the realm, except for Guardian Fairies."

Blooms face is puzzled, like she never seen ponies before. Flora put her hand on her face, and had a tired look on her face, as if particularly is tired.

Soon, the class was over, and Bloom, Stella and Flora walked out of the classroom. Stella said annoyingly "Ugh, just look at me. A 1 hour session almost fabricated my absolute perfect sun dress."

Flora frowned "Stella, don't get to braggy. Maybe it's just that its old." Flora said, putting her hand on Stella's back. Bloom giggled.

Then, at a particular moment, a voice rang out "Guys!" They looked behind, and saw their friend, Musa. She walked towards them and bounced "Guess what?"

Stella sighed "Please don't tell me were going on a trip to Egypt,it's super hot there! How eccentric!" Musa nodded no and said "Well, not eccentric as this!"

She held up a paper, Flora grabbed it and read it, along with Bloom and Stella, and it said_ "Congratulations, Musa. You have joined the Music Fairies!"_

Bloom gave Musa a tight hug "Wow, Musa! Your really joining them!" Musas eyes was about to fill with tears.

"It was my dream come true!" The three friends hugged her, and clapped.

It was a smooth day in Sweet Apple Acres, the birds chirp with excitement, the trees staying warm and healthy, and Applejack walked into the forest and said "Now, that's what I call, Apple Day! YEEHAA!"

Applejack ran to a tree and kicked it, and several apples fell from the trees, and Apple Bloom said "Yay! Yay! Yay! We are sellin' this little apples, and I'm gonna get ma' cutie mark!"

Applejack giggled, and said "Apple Bloom, don't get too overexcited. Ya sure y'all gonna get your cutie mark?"

Apple Bloom nodded, with a smile on her face. Applejack then replied "Well, lets say we y'all get your cutie mark!"

While Applejack and Apple Bloom are about to sell apples, Rarity was choosing a right clothing for her new design, and said "No, No. Too slimy, too poofy, too ugly, AH! How am I suppose to choose the right dress?"

Suddenly, she saw a pink polka dotted cloth with lots of sparkles, and Raritys eyes glowed in excitement "Why, how dreadfully incredible!" She took it and began sewing it.

While Rarity was making her design, Fluttershy flew to her animals, and said in her light voice with a facial expression on her face "Okay, let's begin. A one, a two, a one two three!"

The birds began singing, and Fluttershy controlled the music, and a voice blurted out "Yipee!" Fluttershy's thoughts of singing faded from her brain and turned to see the owner of the call, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie "Yo! Watcha doing, Flutty?" Fluttershy blushed, with her mouth opened, it's a feeling that's she's about to explode.

"Um, teaching animals some music." Pinkie Pie then said "Well, can't I help you?" Fluttershy said "Yes."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and said "HOORRAAAYYY!"

Rainbow Dash yelled at herself "Ugh! This is the 249th time! Gotta do it this time!" She has been doing her sonic rainboom for an hour, and it turned out to fail when the colors faded.

RD flew up again and flew very fast, a rainbow formed behind her, and when she looked behind, it was still there. "Oh yeah! Rainbow strikes-" before she could finish, it faded before her eyes.

RD groaned sarcastically, and put her hooves in her face. She said "My sonic rainboom! It's gone!" She flew again and again, and turned out to be a failure again.

Twilight walked upstairs in her bedroom, and it had 516 stacked books in her room, and said "Uh, there's gotta be a way to find out something about the mysterious treasure we found at the tree of harmony!"

She read the pages, and she groaned. "This is so harder than I thought!" Spike appeared, and said "How about this book?" Twilight grabbed it and read it, and said "This is not the one!"

But, Equestria is not only happy today, but also another danger coming. Icy, in her pony form. Walked back and forth, saying "We are going to need another plan to destroy those fairies!"

Darcy groaned "And I can't take it anymore with these hooves!" She raised up, and formed a disgusted look on her face, as if she was betrayed particularly by her sisters.

Icy quivered, and turned to her sisters and said coldly "Lets search around this place, maybe we can find something."

Stormy stood up. As the youngest, she's has a fiery temper, and she said "Why are we looking for something?" Icy replied "Well. Danger targets the Winx,and if we make danger, the Winx could come here and smash those glittering wings of theirs!"

The Trix flew up, and flew. While flying, Icy stopped, and she looked at a tree made out of crystals, and she said "Sisters, our target is here,"

The Trix flew down, and gazed at the Tree of Harmony, the place where Luna and Celestia discovered the elements of Harmony. Icy formed an evil look, and a evil grin and said "What do you say we curse this tree?"

Stormy grinned evily, and said "I like it!" They formed in circles and said "Darkness tame this tree, release the curse of the three." Then, a orb of purple shot at the Tree, and Icy said "It will wither after some hours."

Blooms hands quivered, the outside was warm, and she looked down, feeling bored. Suddenly, the door slammed and she saw Aisha, who was trickling down tears, and said loudly "Im never speaking to Roy again!"

Bloom stood up, and comforted her by putting her hands on her friends back "What happened, Aisha?"

Aisha looked down and sniffed, Bloom looked at her anxiously, for a minute there. Then, Aisha looked up, and her face was all red and snotted.

Aisha began "Okay, I was passing by, and I saw Roy, with another girl! How could he do this to me?! Nabu's gone, and I can't lose him too!"

Bloom looked at her "I'm so sorry Aisha, but you have to get over it-" Aisha interrupted her "How?! By finding another boy?! I CAN'T! OKAY?! I LOST NABU AND THIS CAN'T HAPPENED AGAIN!"

Bloom staggered back, and almost fell. Her face was shocked, she never heard Aisha like that before. Aisha formed an anxious look and said "I'm sorry, I was just stressed and tired."

Bloom replied softly "Maybe, to make you feel better, wanna go to the library and hang out?" Aisha gave Bloom a weak smile, and said "Okay,"

Bloom and Aisha made their way to the Library, and saw the other Winx there. Tecna held up her phone and said "Wow, as I calculated. There is 2.4 books in this library, how illogical!"

Flora looked the other way and spotted them "Guys, Bloom and Aisha are here!" Bloom smiled, and Aisha gave a weak one.

Soon, Stella came walking back from getting a book "Check this book out! It's called, Equestria?" Bloom looked at Stella, she had learned about Equestria in realms class. Stella opened the book, and it glowed very bright.

Stella yelled "What's happening?!" Suddenly, it sucked the Winx in, and soon it was all pitch black. All black.

**Ugh, I'm sorry if I wasn't updating, I am really busy with projects, and I'm almost done this week! I will try to make the other chapters as possible, and I just finished it today. Look out for more chapters!**


	2. A new revolution

Bloom fainted, her eyes opened at the particular moment, she stood up, but fell. She said abruptly "Huh? Why can't I stand?"

She looked down, and she had not one but four legs! Then, she had a blue skin and red hair. Bloom looked up and said "A horn?" She had a horn, and she said "Wings?"

She had wings, she formed a shocking look on her face, and her cutie mark was a heart made out of fire, and then she said "Im, a pony!"

Soon, a purple pony with indigo hair and wings and horn too came out of nowhere, she raised an eyebrow "Excuse me, but are you lost?"

Bloom nodded no "I came from another world. But constantly, I think me and my friends stumbled upon here, my name is Bloom. Bloom, fairy of the Dragon Flame,"

She smiled "Nice to meet you, Bloom. I'm Twilight Sparkle, Princess Of Equestria and and alicorn too. This is Spike, my assistant.

A dragon came out behind and said "Hello, I'm Spike ." Bloom laughed "Your dragon is so cute! By the way, what's an alicorn?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes "So you don't know this place? That's means that your a princess! An Alicorn has wings and horn."

Bloom gasped "You mean this things?" She said, raising an eyebrow, and her wings flapped. Twilight nodded, and said "So, your a princess?"

Bloom said "Yes, I'm the Princess of Domino." Twilight then asked "What are your powers?" Bloom replied "I posses fire, and I'm the strongest fairy."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, and asked "What's a fairy?" Bloom replied "It's a human which has powers and wings."

Then, she stopped. And said "Oh no, Winx! Winx?! Where are you?!" Twilight looked anxious "Bloom, are you okay?"

Bloom said "Yes, but I'm just looking for my friends. We come from the human world. Or fairy world, if I say."

Twilight smiled "Me and Spike will help you find your friends. Maybe they ended up in one of my friend's places or homes."

Bloom smiled "Thanks, Twilight,"

* * *

Rarity exclaimed "You mean, you posses the power of the sun?! How incredible, darling!" A blonde pony with orange skin replied "My name is Stella. What's yours?"

Rarity replied "Im, the beautiful Rarity, I design clothes for other mares." Stella smiled "I design clothes too! We are both fashionistas-"

Before she could finish, a knock was heard, and a tiny voice shouted "Rarity! Mom and Dad are out for Manehattan!" I'm staying with you for the weekend!"

Rarity glared at the door "Oh, that Sweetie Belle!" Stella than said "Rarity, wait. Who's that?"

Rarity stared back at Stella "Oh, excuse my younger sister Sweetie Belle. She is very clumsy and spoiled. She nearly-"

Before she could finish, Stella ignored her and got the door using her horn. Sweetie Belle jumped up and said "Rarity, who's that?"

Rarity glared at her and said "It's, my new friend, Stella. Don't ruin this friendship thing for me you little pet!"

Stella then said to her "Why don't you just be nice to your sister? I don't stand rudeness." Rarity sighed, and said "Im sorry."

Sweetie Belle then said "Let's have a tea party with Stella!" Then Stella said "No, I'm not just Stella. I'm Princess Stella of Solaria."

Rarity gasped and said "Your highness!" She bowed, and Sweetie Belle too. Rarity then said "I will show you my designs! Come, come darling!"

Rarity guided her to a mare dress with a crown and a orange dress with ruffles and capes. Rarity then said "This is my new creation, it was made from silk cloth! And I added a little bling. This is yours, Stella!"

Stella gasped, then said "Rarity! This dress is exquisite! Thank you so much!" Rarity smiled "No problem, dear."

Rarity then said "I wonder what's Applejack and her little sister doing?" Stella asked "Who's Applejack?" Rarity then replied "Oh, she's a dear friend of mine. She works in a farm. And she has a sister name Apple Bloom and a big brother named Big Macintosh. She belongs in Sweet Apple Acres."

* * *

Applejack then yelled to Big Macintosh "Brother, some pony just ended up here out of a nowhere!" Big Macintosh said "Eeyup."

The purple pony with magenta mane groaned, and she stood up saying "Where am I?" Applejack then said "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres! We sure do like makin some new friends. What's your name, sugarcube?"

The pony replied "Im Tecna, fairy of technology. And somehow I'm a pony with a horn." Applejack then said "Im Applejack, nice to meet you y'all Tecna."

Tecna then said "Is there any technology here?" Applejack raised an eyebrow "Um, what's this technology ya talkin about, sugar cube?"

Tecna replied "Technology is the source of energy from our world. It involves cellphones." Applejack then said "What's a cellphone Tecna?"

Tecna replied "It's a gadget which is another way to call your friends." Applejack then said "Let me see this cellphone?"

Tecna's horns glowed, and it formed a cellphone. She handed it to her and said "Here, take this. The numbers on those buttons are the numbers you want to call from your friend."

Applejack then yelled "Apple Bloom! Can you y'all get ma friends number?" A tiny voice yelled out "Ok!"

Tecna then said "Who's Apple Bloom?" Applejack replied "She's ma dear sister of ours. Where do ya belong?" Tecna replied "Im from Zenith."

Applejack said "I don't think I heard of this Zenith in Equestria." .

Tecna replied "It's In another world. We don't belong here." Applejack then said "Well ahll reckon you y'all to tell us all about your self and this technology sugarcube. Come in, we have some apples for y'all."

Tecna then said "Apples? I don't think Bloom had told me about apples. But sure, il have some pie." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Applejack replied "Brother! Come get this sugarcube and bring her inside!" Big Macintosh pushed Tecna toward in to the barn to have snacks.

* * *

Pinkie Pie gasped, she said "Music! I LOVE MUSIC! BECAUSE IT INVOLVES PARTIES!" Musa chuckled "Of course, I love parties too. I love music, just like you do Pinkie."

Pinkie then smiled "I love making new friends! Especially you, Musa!" Pinkie gave Musa a big hug, and Musa said "I have a power of music and Harmony, I use it to cheer my friends up!"

Pinkie shaked, and Musa asked "Pinkie? What's wrong?" Pinkie stopped, and said "I have this thing called Pinkie Sense! When I shake, it means that other people stumbled here too!"

Musa gasped "That means my other friends are here!" Pinkie gasped "You have friends?!" Musa nodded.

Pinkie then said "Well first lets have a Welcome-Musa-To-Ponyville Party! In honor of you!" Musa smiled "For me?! That's so sweet!"

Pinkie said "Yup! Lets get invitations and decorations! IT'S PARTY TIME!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash squinted at her visitor, and said "Okay, I'm not buying this whole 'morphix' thing. I mean, what is it? Seriously? Morphix?"

A green pony with curly brown hair replied "It's a variables of water. And it's commonly known as waves." She replied to Rainbow Dash, who was tingling her eyes at her.

She said "I haven't introduce myself. I'm Aisha, Fairy of waves." Rainbow replied "Im the fastest pony in equestria! I'm Rainbow Dash, the adventurous Pegasus!"

Aisha replied "We both love adventures, do we?" Rainbow grinned "Yup. Lets have a race!" Aisha shouted "Winx! Bloomix!"

She glowed, and she was in her pony version of Bloomix. Rainbow Dash gasped, and said "Your a fairy pony!" Aisha and Rainbow Dash flew up, and they raced.

But Aisha was a skilled fairy, and she won the race. Rainbow was out of breath, and she huffed "I guess your really good."

Aisha said "Thank you, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow continued "Well, not as fast as my friend Twilight. She got her wings, and to speak of her, I saw her walking with a blue pony with orange hair."

Aisha's eyes widened, then said "Wait! I know her!" Rainbow Dash looked back at her "You know her? Well then let's go look for them!"

They flew up and flew to search for their friend.

* * *

Floras head hurt, the pain in her head caused her to close her eyes. A tiny voice said "Um, excuse me?"

Floras eyes was shut, the pain was still there. She replied painfully "Yes, who are you?" The voice replied "Im, Fluttershy."

Flora opened her eyes, the pain stopped. She stood up and said "Im Flora, fairy of nature." Fluttershy raised her eyebrow "What's a fairy?"

Flora replied sweetly "It's a human which has powers and wings. I don't think you know what's a human, it's a tall person which has two legs."

Fluttershy replied "Um, would you like to come to my house? I have some snacks for you." Flora smiled "That's so sweet. I will come."

They walked around the house, and when Flora looked behind, she saw some birds chirping, and Fluttershy lowered her eyebrows, and smiled.

She held them, and said "Oh, my pretties. This is my new friend." The birds chirped, and flew away. Flora raisd an eyebrow and said "You can talk to animals?" Fluttershy smiled and looked at Flora with her cyan eyes "Yes, that is my gift and talent. See?"

She showed Flora her cutie mark, and said "Ponies earn their cutie marks when they discover their true talent. And your true talent must be plants and flowers." She pointed to Floras cutie mark.

Flora looked at it, and said "How wonderful!" Flora smiled, as if she was appreciated and considered as a nice pony in her requests for years.

They went inside her house, and Fluttershy said with a smile "I'll get snacks. Would you like sandwiches?" Flora then replied "No, I'm more of a vegetarian."

Fluttershy replied "Oh, then perhaps you want some carrots and salad?" Flora replied nicely "Yes please." Fluttershy just turned around when a strange figure appeared behind her. It was a creature with goat legs, a snake tail,a body with two different arms and different horns as if her lost his body parts and he stitched them all together to make a new form.

The creature held his napkin, and he wiped his mouth and said "Why, it's my dear friend Shutterfly."

Fluttershy glared at him, and said annoyingly "Correction. It's Fluttershy, again, Discord." Discord burped loudly, and looked behind her with his eyes widened and big. "Well, I see that you have a new friend."

Discord disappeared, and he appeared next to Flora, and said "Well, I say. That she has quite beautiful mane, and it makes me wanna pinch her little cheeks!" He pinched her cheeks, and Flora gave him a salty look, as if something bothered her.

Fluttershy looked at Flora and said "Oh, excuse my friend. He's Discord, apparently, he used to be evil, but I reformed him."

Flora turned around and saw Discord eating his fingers, and after he finished all of it, all of his fingers appeared again.

Flora had a disgusted look on her face. Discord approached her, and said "My, what's your name, Milady?" Flora stuttered "F-Flora. The Fairy of nature."

Discord oohed, and said "This little flower can have any ways, and this way!" A flower appear in his hand, and he crushed it. Flora shouted in pain, and said "Stop! Your destroying nature!"

A halo and angel wings appeared in Discord, and he said "Oh, already?" Flowers appeared, and crushed them again. Flora shouted in pain again.

Fluttershy gasped in shock, and angrily shouted "Discord! Stop! Your hurting Flora!" Discord opened his eyes from laughing with his eyes closed, and said "Or else what?"

Fluttershy gave him a glare "Or I will report this to Twilight and she will report it to Princess Celestia and she will turn you back to stone!"

Discord folded his arms, and said "Oh, you wouldn't dare risking to turn me to stone by you PRecious, princess!" He spit out.

Fluttershy growled, and charged at Discord. He said "OOF! Fine, I will stop." He snapped his fingers, and the flowers disappeared.

Flora stopped shouting in pain. And Fluttershy said "Oops. I forgot your snack." She walked back into the kitchen and a white bunny appeared, and Flora said "Aw, come here you." She petted him, and the Bunny smiled. Fluttershy said "Oh, that's Angel, my pet."

* * *

While Fluttershy was preparing her snack, Bloom, Twilight and Spike wandered over Ponyville to find her friends. Bloom told "Well, my dimension was created by the Great Dragon, and i posses it."

Twilight said "Wow, that's some skill that can come in handy." Spike said "So, you have a pet named Kiko?" Bloom told them about her during their walk.

Bloom smiled "Of course! He's a rabbit." Twilight then stopped, and said "Wait! I see someone!" Two ponies came out of the Everfree Forest, and RD said "Twilight! I believe this pony name Aisha has been looking for that pony."

Bloom gasped loudly, and shouted "Aisha, is that you?" Aisha cried happily "Bloom!" The two ponies hugged each other, and tears fell out.

Twilight smiled, and Spike said "Now that what I call a get back together moment!" Aisha looked at RD, and said "Rainbow, thank you." RD put her hoof on her head, like a soldier. And said "No problem, Aisha! You can count in me!"

Bloom said "Well, if your here Aisha, then I would have guessed that the other Winx are here too." Aisha replied "Your right, the others must have stumbled here."

RD said "Wait a second. Your saying your other friends have stumbled upon here too? Well lucky for you!" Twilight then said "Then there is no time to waste! Lets find their other friends and bring them back home!"

* * *

Fluttershy walked out of the kitchen, and said "I made your salad Flora." Flora smiled, and said "Thank you." She grubbed it on, and she finished just in a minute or two.

Fluttershy said sweetly "Aw, it seems like you like the food." Flora said "Of course, I accept everything." Fluttershy chuckled, and smiled.

But at that moment, the door burst open. RD flew inside first and said "Fluttershy! Have you seen any other friends of that pony you've got there?" She pointed to Flora, who shrugged.

Fluttershy stuttered "I- I have no idea what are you talking about." Twilight ran inside and said "Take it easy there Rainbow. Oh, you must be their friend. Perhaps you know this ponies?"

After she said that, Aisha and Bloom ran inside, and Flora gasped loudly "Bloom! Aisha! It's good to see you!" Bloom and Aisha hugged her, and Bloom said "Your a sight for sore eyes, Flora!"

Fluttershy tittered. And Rainbow said "I hate to interrupt, but do you have anymore friends of yours?" Bloom looked at her like she was crazy, and said "Yes, my friends Tecna Musa and Stella."

Twilight then said "Wait. I overheard Pinkie. She said that she's gonna throw a party for another pony." Flora then said "You mean Musa?"

Twilight replied "I don't know, but we have to get to sugarcube corner! Pronto!" Spike hopped on her back and they raced to the place.

* * *

In SugarCube Corner, Pinkie held a party for Musa. Pinkie Pie grubbed the cake, and cake frosting was all over her face, and said "What are you waiting for? Taste this chocolate cake!" She licked it, and sighed deeply.

Musa laughed softly, and said "Okay, I will." She bit the cake hard "It's delicious! Your mother is really a good cook Pinkie." She yelled in surprise.

Pinkie shaked with delight, and said "Why don't you sing in front? It's your chance!" She said in excitement, helding her a microphone.

Musa grabbed it and went in stage, the crowd cheered. She was a singer enough to get her maximum cooperation.

Musa breathed, and sang:

_Woke up this morning_

_I'm so lazy I'm late again_

_Put on my make up_

_The sun is shining I feel great_

_I rush down the street, my friends are waiting there for me_

The ponies squealed in excitement. Musa smiled, and she continued:

_One more adventure_

_It's gonna be a tough day at school_

_There's so much to learn, and we are giving all are best_

_No time for foolin'_

_It may seem hard but it's my life_

_The teacher caught me daydreaming, again_

_All I could think is you_

_(Think is you, you)_

_And will I make it to the end?_

_My friends keep telling me_

_Your the one_

_You can do the incredible things you do_

_You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have_

_Can't you see? You are strong_

_You fought against the demons everyday_

_You're a star, remember where you come from_

_And who you are_

_Come join us_

She stopped, and she smiled. The crowd went wild, and Pinkie said "Hooray for Musa!"

But that moment interrupted when the door burst open, and Pinkie shouted in rage "WHO IS DISTURBING MY-" Pinkie looked at Musa, and Musa gave her a confusing look. Then Pinkie continued "WHO IS DISTURBING MUSA'S PARTY?!"

Bloom looked inside and said "Wait, Musa?" Musa gasped, and yelled in surprise "Bloom! Guys!" Se ran to them on her hooves, and hugged them.

Pinkie then said "Ooh! So you all know each other!" Aisha looked at her and said "Of course, we are best friends." Flora then said "Let's look for Tecna and Stella."

RD flew inside, and said "Pinkie, your coming with us. We have to find their friends." Pinkie then jumped high, and said "OMG OMG MORE FRIENDS?! YIPEE!" She squealed in excitement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sweet Apple Acres, Tecna and Applejack came out of the farm. Tecna then said "Applejack, I gotta say. Your food is really good!" Applejack smiled and said "No problem for y'all sugarcube! Ah got ma hopes up here!"

Tecna brought out her phone, and said "As I calculated, I estimated the apples and the answer is 2.56 apples!"

Applejack chuckled, and said "You shall meet ma friend, Twi. She is smart just like you, Tecna." Tecna looked up, and said "Interesting!"

Applejack asked "So, you don't really express some emotions much, sugarcube?" Tecna replied "I did before, but I having a heavy trust on my friends."

Apple Bloom came out of now where, and yelled "Applejack! Applejack! Babs is here!" Applejack looked at her "What? Babs is here? Go on, little apple."

Apple Bloom jumped and she hopped to Babs. Then Applejack said "That's my younger cousin Babs. She's come from Manehattan."

Tecna corrected her "You mean Manhattan?" Applejack said "It's Manehattan." Babs and Apple Bloom approached both of them.

Applejack said "I forgot, Babs is stayin with us this weekend." Apple Bloom told Babs "Babs, this is Tecna, ma new friend."

Babs shrugged, and said "Um, hi." She was shy, and Tecna said "Im Tecna, nice to meet you." But at that moment, RD said "Hold it right there!"

They all turned to them, and Tecna yelled "Guys!" She ran to them, and they all hugged. Applejack then said "So, they know each other? Never knew, sugarcube." Twilight said "The blue pony told me, and her name is Bloom."

Babs said "Wow." Then, Flora said "Hold on, we have to search for Stella." Twilight then said "Then, I should have guessed that she's with Rarity. She's the only pony we did not search yet."

* * *

"And there was one time that bugs almost ruined my designs! But my friend cleared it." Stella was talking about her moments with Rarity, and she said "Darling, bugs are never my style!"

Stella nodded, and thought for a moment. Then she continued "And I encountered this place which is super hot!" Rarity asked "I thought your the pony of the sun."

Stella replied "I am, but I cannot stand too much hotness." Then, she continued "And there is this one time which this girl named Chimera and her not-so-good stepmother Cassandra tried to steal my dad away from me!"

Rarity gasped, and said "Those little brats! I met this prince but he was a jerk!" Stella replied "But, our problems are gone."

The door busted open, and Rarity yelled "Who dares interrupt my tea party?" Bloom, Aisha, Flora, Tecna and Musa ran inside.

Stella gasped, and said "Bloom! Girls!" They all hugged, and they were together again. Spike then said "I think we know someone who sent them here."

* * *

As they headed to Fluttershy's house, RD busted the door down, and Discord was feeding on paper. Twilight then stepped inside and shouted "Discord!"

Discord stopped and looked at her and said "Why, I knew that you came here because you knew I sent them here." He said innocently, a halo and angel wings appeared on him, making him look innocent.

RD glared at him, and said "Oh, don't play dumb with us! We know your behind this!" Discord laughed, and said "Oh, goodness! You all think I'm behind this? I would never!"

Twilight yelled "ENOUGH! Send them back Discord! Or you will receive your punishment: Being turned to stone!" Discord frowned, and said "You know that I'm not doing evil things anyMOOOH!"

Twilight used her magic to pin him on the wall, and said "Stop with your games, Discord!" Then, Fluttershy said "No wait! What if he is innocent?"

RD groaned, and said "Fluttershy,you know he is behind this, right?" Flora stepped forward, and said "I agree with Fluttershy. Discord did not send us here, we swear. It was a book."

Twilight looked at them, and Discord laughed "You ponies are dumb enough to think I'm behind this? Ha, I didn't remember sending them here, listen to them, I'm innocent!"

Applejack then thought for a moment, and said "Well, ahll say that he is innocent. This ponies sure ended up here by ah book."

Twilight looked down, and thought for a moment. Then she let go of him.

But at that moment, dark branches grew into the windows, and Twilight yelled "What's happening?" Flora looked outside, and the mane six and the Winx went outside: The Everfree forest was invading.

Rarity was shocked, she said "Oh my! I thought the tree of harmony was restored! How is this even possible?" Bloom then said "I know who's behind this!"

The ponies looked at them, and the Winx said in unison "The Trix!" Twilight said "Who are they?" Stella replied "Enemies of ours! I know those three witches are behind this!"

Twilight then said "Wait everybody!" She brought out a parchment, and she wrote:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We further had given the Elements of Harmony to the Tree. But the Everfree forest is invading, we don't know what's going on. Our new friends think their enemies are behind this._

_Your student,  
Twilight Sparkle._

She said "Spike." Spike grabbed the letter, and swallowed it. After a few minutes, he burped out another one, and gave to Twilight and said "Princess Celestia is calling us!"

* * *

Soon, they reached Canterlot Castle. They ran inside, and Twilight yelled "Princess Celestia! We came here as soon as we could!" Celestia had an anxious look, and said "Thank you Twilight."

Bloom and the Winx bowed down, and said "Your highness, we are the Winx. Guardian fairies of our world." Celestia bowed down, and she said "Follow me." She sounded serious.

"It seems like three old foes of mine. Before our other villains. Had returned." Bloom then said "Who?" Then, Celestia turned around with this serious look on her face, and echoed loudly "The Trix."

To be continued

**Hi guys, it took me long enough to make the chapter, and i am going to update more of my stories. Bye!**


	3. The missing pieces of the Elements

Blooms eyes widened, and she said in disbelief "The Trix?" Stella walked back, stunned. And said in disbelief "That's terrible! They are our worst enemies!"

Celestia then said seriously "And now, you and the ponies will combine your powers and the elements of harmony to defeat and banish them." Twilight then said "Wait! It's in the library! I will go get the book." She closed her eyes, and vanished. Seconds later, she reappeared with the book,and Tecna asked "What are the elements of harmony?"

Celestia then said "6 powerful objects that hold Magic, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty, they represent these ponies."Stella looks like she is about to faint "Cool! I would love to be an element of harmony!" Twilight then closed her eyes, and the book opened. Hoping to see the Elements Of Harmony.

When they all looked inside, they screamed. And walked back in disbelief. The Elements were gone. Flora then said with terror "Where are they?" Celestia walked back and forth, saying "This doesn't make sense! The book is only activated with Twilights magic!" Suddenly, a cackling voice said "Sense? How predictable." The ponies shivered, and Celestia then shouted "Trix! Show yourself!"

Another voice said "What scholars you are! Thinking you could defeat us!" Stella, enraged, transformed and said "You won't get away with this, Trix!" They appeared, and they were invincible the whole time. Icy appeared, and said "We missed you, Celestia." The princess growled, and shouted "Enough! What have you done with the elements?"

Stormy said boldly "We just hid them, where you can never find them!" She threw some cracks and colorful pieces, and Twilight gasped. The elements were broken into pieces. Rainbow then flew up to them, and said "Hey! Don't you dare! Come on! Fight me like a man!" She put up her fists, and Darcy said "Oh please." She blasted Rainbow, and she fell. Twilight then gasped in shock, and looked at them and said "How dare you!" Celestia then said "Glue the pieces back!" Icy cackled, and said "Already? We've hid the pieces in the Everfree forest!"

Twilight then said "Unless you want to be turned to stone, give the pieces back!" Icy then said "Ta, Ta, losers!" Then, they vanished. Celestia looked at Twilight, and said "Ponies, go back to the tree house and try to connect the pieces together!" Twilight then said "Got it Princess!" Then, they all ran out of the palace.

* * *

At the tree house, Twilight did all the gems, and then she frowned. Bloom approached, and she asked worriedly "What's wrong, Twilight?" Twilight then ran in the center. She shouted "We need one more piece to complete all the Elements!" She showed them the Elements almost finished, but a hole was in between.

Rarity then said "We should find the last pieces of the Elements! In the Everfree forest!" Aisha asked "Rarity, what is the Everfree forest?" Applejack replied "One heck of a creepy forest in this world, sugarcube." Bloom then said with courage "We have to find the missing pieces of the Elements to defeat the Trix!" Twilight then said "Blooms right! Lets go girls!"

* * *

They were in the Everfree forest, and Bloom said "Let's all split up!" Tecna replied "Good idea, Bloom." Twilight then suggested "Okay. Me and Bloom will go. Aisha, you go with Rainbow Dash, Applejack will go with Tecna, Fluttershy will go with Flora, Pinkie and Musa, and Stella with Rarity."

Applejack then said "Let's all do this, y'all!" Before they go, Flora asked "Wait, where are we gonna meet?" Twilight then said "At the castle of the royal pony sisters!" Soon, they went.

It was creepy when splitting, but it was suppose to be a good idea. Well, splitting sometimes can be dangerous.

* * *

Tecna then said "I have a transmitter which will lead us to the Element of Honesty! And the red dot will blink if we are getting closer," Applejack then said "Good one, Tecna. That way, we will find the last piece of one of the Elements, sugarcube. Also, I have ma element here."

She put out her element, and It needed one piece left. Then, while walking, Tecna stumbled. And Applejack catches her. Tecna sighed with relief, and said "Thank you! I could have fell." Applejack nodded, and said "How a we goin to get down there?" Tecna then said "It's simple!" She glowed, and transformed to Bloomix.

Then, Tecna sprinkled fairy dust on Applejack, and she floated. They all went down safely, and Applejack yelled "Look! Something is glowin!" She pointed to a cave, and it was sparkling. Tecna then shouted with relief "That must be the last piece of your Element!" They ran, but it was guarded by a big monster.

Tecna and Applejack fought to it, and while fighting, Applejack was turned to stone. Tecna then yelled "Applejack!" And the monster shot a spell, and Tecna shielded herself, and the spell bounced backwards and turned the monster to stone.

When it turned to stone, Applejack turned normal. And she said "Thank you sugarcube!" They went to a carved wall, and Tecna saw a handle. She pulled it, and a box opened under the carved wall, and opened. Applejack took it, and shouted "We found the last piece to ma element!" The piece glowed, and it floated back to the hole, thus completing it. Tecna then said "Lets go to the castle!"


End file.
